The proliferation of mobile and Internet of Things (IoT) devices provides users with the ability to conduct personal and business matters outside of the home or office. Therefore, it would useful to have options for keeping personal and business data safe from prying eyes while using these devices. For example, mobile devices may be used to send/receive e-mails or access banking information, either of which may result in the display of private information that users do not want to share with the public. In a public space such as an airport, train station or coffee shop there are always other people located in close proximity and able to view the display screen of a mobile device. The only privacy options usually available to a user are trying to hide the device from others or significantly lowering the brightness of the display. However, these may not be entirely effective or convenient options. Furthermore, the use of a physical (e.g., plastic) privacy filter that is placed over display screen to restrict the viewing angle of the screen may be cumbersome and often lower the brightness of the screen so that a device user's viewing experience is affected.